Light and Dark: At Worlds End
by Vamplov
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles have completed their trials. and they live happily within the Watchers HQ but something dark and evil has been realise into their world. An evil that Boomer and Bubbles have encounter already. Are they truly ready for the fight of their lives or will everything fall apart before them. (rating at K for know but may change as the story continues)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A blond hair vampire boy raced through the forest he was throw in holding a very weak and frail blond hair woman. He knew he had to hurry and find a place to hide so she could recover or they both be done for. He searched for a scent that would be familiar to him when he picked up the scent of one of his brothers. He followed it to an opening but could see nothing. He tried to remember how to get into the secret base but never did good under pressure.

"Boomer?" a voice ask

"Brick good you're out here. Quickly how do we get back into the base?" Boomer ask

"Over here." Brick said

Brick open up a hidden door way and Boomer quickly ran down telling Brick to get in and close the door up. Brick knew something was wrong for Boomer to be acting like this. Bubbles didn't seem hurt just really tired so Brick shrugged it off as it having to do with Bubbles. Once they got down into the secret base Boomer went right to his room placing Bubbles on the bed. She was sleeping peacefully and Boomer could finally let himself relax a bit.

"Boomer what's with you?" Brick ask walking in

"It's a mess up story. But to sum it up there happen to be four princess not three but the fourth an evil little bitch that's been hiding out in Bubbles world waiting for her chance to awaken. She did and the only way to kill her is to find her real body." Boomer said

"And you were running like that because she was chasing you?" Brick ask

"Well no…I think when she went through the portal to come here she got toss somewhere else but I didn't want to take the chance." Boomer said

The two brothers spoke a bit more leaving the room as to not awaken then sleeping girl. Brick told Boomer what happen in Blossom's world and that Butch had returned about a month ago. When Blossom got word that Boomer and Bubbles had return she wanted to see her little sister but Boomer told her what happen and that Bubbles was exhausted.

"Where could it be?" Blossom wondered

"No idea. But we need to find it before she does." Boomer said

"I'll do some research on this, there got to be some book on it. If her body in this world then she mostly was born in this world and caused some kind of historical events." Blossom said

"I'll talk to Light." Brick said

"What about William?" Boomer ask

"He…passed away will we where gone." Brick said

"I see." Boomer said

"Light has taken up the role as leader of the Watchers. So he'll have access to whatever document William had." Brick said

"Let's go talk to him then." Boomer said

Boomer and Brick headed towards the office where they found Light looking through some papers. He looked up at them and welcome Boomer back and ask how it went. Boomer told him everything he told Brick and that Bubbles was resting in their room. Light was deep in thought, he never heard of their being four princesses but he did know that William was a great gatherer of knowledge and keep all the most valuable information in his vault. But sadly he didn't know the passcode to the vault. That was what he was searching for then Brick and Boomer walked in. the three of them went to searching through all the documents in the small office and it seem to never end. William truly did love collection any piece of information he could. An hour passed and Brick found a small red book hidden within a secret compartment in the desk. The small red book when open only had a single page in it with a single word.

"What do you guys think? Kinda odd that it's the only thing in this book." Brick said

"Let's give it a shot." Light said

Light went to the heavy metal door in the back of the office. Putting in the code a click was heard and the door slowly open. It was dark in there but they could tell it was far larger then the small office they where in. as they walked in the lights went on and the heavy metal door closed behind them. Books lined the walls with but a single chair in one of the far corner of the room next to a bookcase. In the middle of the room was a stand with a purple and black book. The book let off an evil aura and whispers could be heard from the book. Brick walked over to it and picked it up. There was something very evil about this book.

"Queen of Death." Brick read

"I've never seen this before. Just looking at it giving me the creeps." Light said

"Well let's see what it says." Boomer said

Brick open the book and started to read it. All the while not noticing the purple and black mist escaping the book and leaving the vault. All they knew was the dark aura they felt a moment ago was gone. The book held the story of the forgotten and hated princess. How she was cast aside by the world because she was the Princess of Death or the Dark Princess. The story goes on saying the three Princesses of light and the Dark Princess all lived together in a castle and while the three Light Princesses where loved the Dark Princess was treated like a monster. The Dark Princess never wanted this life, she didn't want to be hated but soon her own hatred started to grow and soon she abandons the world. Creating her own world that humans would soon call Hell. But even that didn't help she still hated everyone and everything living in the light. She returned to the world of light and attacked. Sending her troops of darkness to fight for her.

"It's says this is the origin point of where all monster where born from." Brick said

"Really?" Boomer ask

"I knew monsters had a dark origin but I was never told exactly what it was." Light said

Brick continued to read. About the hundred-year long war to the near destruction of the world. Near the end of the book it spoke about how the three Light Princesses stop the Dark Princess by separation her soul and body. But it came at a cost. The three Light Princesses had to sacrifice their own lives to do this but they knew one day the Dark Princess would return so before their final breath they created the trials.

"Must be talking about the trials you all went through." Light said

The book goes on to also say that if the Dark Princess should ever be awaken, she would become the Queen of Death and would destroy the world if none of the three Light Princesses stood before her. For the three Light Princesses must become the three Queens of Light. Wind, water and earth must stand against fire to bring out to peace. If they fail then the world will burn in a hellish fire bringing all life to an end.

"How do they become the Queens of Light?" Boomer ask

"I think they have already. After going through what they did with their trials. I think those trials where really meant to transform them into that." Brick said

"Well in any case we know a little bit more but still not enough. The book doesn't say how to find her body." Light said

"I don't think we are meant to find it. I think she has to find them." Brick said

"Why do you say that?" Boomer ask

"Think about it. She knows if her body is found there would be no chance of her coming back. so she would have done something to keep her body a secret." Brick said

"Would make sense. I'm going to keep looking and see if I can't find out anything else. Why don't you two stay with your mates. Plus, I'm sure your tired Boomer from the trial and running back here." Light said

"Yeah I am a bit tired." Boomer said

"Alright, if you find anything else out let us know." Brick said

"Of course." Light said

Brick and Boomer put in the code to open the vault door again and headed off. Leaving Light in the room to look through the many of books that contained forgotten history of the world. Light got to work on reading book after book. He wasn't upset, no he was in his own little paradise. He always loved learning knew things and these book held knowledge not know by many people. Boomer returned to his room and laid along side Bubbles while Brick found Blossom in one of the many training rooms practicing her powers. All the while the purple and black mist made it's way out of the hideout leaving a single mark on the door before disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dark mist quickly made its way through dozens of towns. Infection all it found with a dormant virus. The mist continued until it made its way into a forest so dark not a single ray of light could penetrate it. In the middle of the forest lied a temple with a figure trapped within a giant black crystal. Standing in front of the crystal was a woman. Holding it's hand out the mist wrapped around the woman arm, squeezing the arm tightly. The woman evilly grin up at the crystal mentioning that it was almost time. She offered her body as a vessel to the mist until the time was right to shatter the crystal and within seconds the mist seeped its way into the woman body. A sharp pain shot through her body but it quickly subsided. Leaving the temple, the woman headed back to her hide out where she let her 'boss' beat her because she failed another mission.

Meanwhile a week has past and Light was busy looking through the last of the books but has yet to find anything new about the fourth princess, almost as if time itself wanted to forget her. Finishing up the last book Light let out a deep sigh feeling both tired and frustrated. If William had nothing more about her then there was nothing about her in any book. All they could do know was wait and be ready at any moment for when she would appear. During the weak of when Boomer and Bubbles has return more and more humans and monster of all kind have gathered, wanting to bath in the light of the three Light Princesses. This put their guardians/mates in a very agitated mood but accepts the fact that many seek guidance from the princesses. All was peaceful until some of the Watchers Guards came in with a human that was hurt. All over her body was this black and dark purple marks. Light ordered them to lay the human down before they brought the woman in any deeper into their hideout. Bubbles who was the closes walked over seeing what was going on. None of the medics knew of what to do, they had never seen anything like this. Bubbles walked up to the woman and tried to heal her. But the moment Bubbles was close enough the woman eyes shoot open and she lunged at Bubbles. Although the woman never got a hit on Bubbles as she was struck down by Boomer with more force then was necessary, leaving the woman missing half her body.

"W-what?" Bubbles ask confused

"Whatever was on her was probably what made her attack." Boomer said

"Not anything I've ever seen." Light said

In a bloody curling voice, the body of the woman spoke. Rising back up, floating just a feet inch above the ground. Everyone moved far away from the body, unsure as to what it may do next. All it did was speak the same thing over and over again. 'Soon she'll rise. Soon she'll rule. Soon she'll kill all that bathe in the light'. After what seemed like an hour but was only a few minute the body of the woman fell to the floor turning into a puddle of red, black and purple. There was no sign that what was know a puddle use to be human. No one wanted to go near the puddle but it had to be cleaned up, so Light order a few to get some of the hazmat suit from the lab along with the high power cleaning solution from there and to get rid of the puddle. Bubbles felt bad for the woman, she felt as if the woman didn't want this to happen to her but she didn't have a choice. Boomer on the other hand could only think of one person that the message spoke of. The Dark Princess. Was it sent here as a warning? For know there was nothing no one could do but wait and see what would happen next.

"Boomer…there a war coming…isn't there?" Bubbles ask

"I don't now if it will be a war but you know she's coming." Boomer said

"They'll be a lot of death…what if I can't help?" Bubbles said looking at the floor

"I can't say everything will be completely fine. All I can say is will figure this out." Boomer said

"I know…I just need to think positive." Bubbles said

Bubbles smiled and walked ahead but anyone could see it was forced. Boomer smiled back but he knew the smile that Bubbles held was hiding her sadness. He wishes he could do something to help, take Bubbles away from all this but deep down he knew that would only make it worse for her. He knew Bubbles could never leave everyone behind for her own happiness, she was to kind and pure of heart to do that. So he did whatever else he could do to take her mind off all the pain that was actually happening. He took Bubbles by the hand and lead her away from the puddle that use to be a woman. They had plans to go see a movie in the nearby town then have diner by the beach. Both of them would always feel so much for comfortable near the water. Elsewhere Buttercup and Butch where in the green house within the hideout. Buttercup growing beautiful plants that no one has ever since, her own creations. Butch laid under a tree that she had created. Just like the blue pair felt more comfortable around the water the green pair felt more at ease being surrounded by nature. Buttercup loved growing things with meant the green house had to keep getting large but no one complained. The plants she made would help in creating many antidote and cures for many ailments.

"Butch when do you think she'll strike?" Buttercup ask

"Who knows. Light couldn't find anything about her so we have no idea what she looks like or where her body is. For all we know she could already be awake and is hiding out until her powers have fully restored." Butch said

"I've been getting this sickening feeling. The plants are crying out." Buttercup said

"Are some humans cutting down trees again?" Butch ask sitting up

"No it's not that kind of feeling. It's more of a fear, a fear so strong it's sickening." Buttercup said

"Can you see where it's coming from?" Butch ask

"No something stopping me. Plants are dying in that area and…" Buttercup said before she felt a sudden sharp pain

Buttercup cried out as she fell to her knees. Butch was by her side quickly holding her to him trying to comfort her. The plants in the green house also reacted to her pain as they used their roots to surround both her and Butch emitting a soft green glow. Moments past before the pain Buttercup was feeling past. After taking a few short breath Buttercup regain her composure and the plants moved away so she could stand.

"What happen?" Butch ask

"Something dark and evil was walking into a forest. Killing all the plants there. My lungs felt like they where on fire and my heart felt so heavy." Buttercup said

"Was it her?" Butch ask

"Maybe but something wasn't right." Buttercup said

"What do you mean?" Butch ask

"Like the evil wasn't complete." Buttercup said

"Perhaps she'll strike sooner then we thought." Butch said

"Maybe..." Buttercup said in deep thought

A few minutes pas and the feeling was completely gone. Buttercup was still uneasy about it, she knew what forest it was but for the feeling to suddenly completely disappear as if it was never there wasn't right. Buttercup let a deep sigh go and wouldn't worry to much about it yet. It may have just been a warning towards her by the Dark Princess. Buttercup went back to growing her latest creation as Butch sat by the tree but keeping a closer eye on Buttercup.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things have gone from bad to horrible in the past month as human, monster and even plants are being affect by the purple ooze. No matter what people did they couldn't seem to avoid the purple ooze that they have given the name of The Silent Parasite. It would change it's form from a mist to a liquid. When someone becomes infected they will not know it. It will remain within the person and affect one in two ways. The first is it will remain silent and will then suddenly kill them as purple ooze will pour out of the deceased body. The second way is that slowly the body will gain a mark of purple on the body and it will slowly morph the person into a mindless corpse that can infect other without knowing it. Other then the carriers, it's unknown how one become infected and no cure has come about yet. Some believe it's an air born virus will others believe it's something within the water. Society slowly died and havoc ran the streets. People killing others that they believed where infected and soon the government fell. Factions form and soon no where was safe. Only the Watchers HQ was still safe and the only form of what civilization once look like. Light as the leader did whatever he could to keep everyone safe will also keeping the Light Princesses away from potential infestation. Blossom along with Brick worked tirelessly in hopes of finding a cure. But as time went on the more a cure seemed impossible. Butch and Buttercup worked hard on making plants that can bare fruits and vegetables that couldn't be infected but that proved very difficult. Buttercup was also working hard at trying to locate the body of the fourth princess by using uninfected plants out in forests. Bubbles had to constantly purify the water within there home as it was easily infected. Boomer learn how to treat wounds and helped out in that sense. Everyone was working hard at trying to keep there home alive and safe and the hard choices that came with it. For if someone did become infected then they had to be cased out. This decision feel upon Light as he didn't want there only source of hope to be at risk.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years and soon 10 years has passed by and the world was becoming barren. The Light Princesses could feel it. The world was dying yet they had no clue how to stop it. Although it would seem The Silent Parasite has gone into a dormant state as no one else seem to become infected but no one would let there guard down. Even with The Silent Parasite not showing up anymore a new threat has emerge. A new group a people and monsters that have given up on the The Light Princesses and know follow The Dark Princess. No one has ever seen the Dark Princess but her presence can be felt. If one was brave enough to walk around in the open you could see how the Light Princesses and the Dark Princess were fighting for the control of the world. Some part were full of plants, animals and clear water will other parts were dead, dry and the once clear water would be a sickly purple colour. Will they weren't directly fighting, it was still a fight none the less. There were also no creatures that would roam the world seeking anyone uninfected and turn them into what they are, will the followers of the Dark Princess would seek out anyone or anything that did not follow their Princess and put them through unimaginable horror. Torturing and raping those that are unfortunate to be caught by them.

Scoots from the Watchers HQ would wander the world seeking out any clues as to where the Dark Princess was at. Knowing full well they were the most at risk but they knew it had to be done. The body needed to be found. It needed to be destroyed in order for the world to slowly heal but until then the world would just continue to suffer. But would they be able to destroy the body? Or is that what She wants? The world was dying, it was coming ever closer to its end. Could it be saved or has the Dark Princess succeeded in destroying the world? The scoots where coming near there of the search for the week when they spotted something. A strange building with a dark aura surrounding it. They stayed hidden and watched. As they watched they could see the followers of the Dark Princess coming and going from the strange building. Not wanting to be spotted the scoots quietly moved away. But nothing ever goes as one plans.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short but the next one will be longer. This Story if only going to be updated once a month. since when my computer crashed I lost all I already had and know I'm trying to remember what I wrote or at least make it as good as it was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joey POV

When we spotted the strange building, we moved away from it quietly. Are orders being just to scout out the areas and find anything that may be a lead to the cause of The Silent Parasite. Our group consist of me, Mary and Alex. I specialize in strategy, while Mary was the groups healer and Alex was the muscle in case we do run into trouble. When we thought we where far enough away we relaxed a bit. Talking about what our next plan should be. Alex wants to go in and find more information while Mary said it be to dangerous. While it's true we need more information but the number of Dark Followers coming from that building is dangerously high. I cleared my mind blocking all sounds coming from Mary and Alex fighting. Coming up with a plan of attack but before I could I heard a branch break near us. I shot my eyes open turning towards it but before I could do anything we where hit by gas. I covered my mouth as Mary fell to the floor unconscious first. Alex was coughing and trying to stay awake but he had already taken in a good amount of the gas. My vision was getting blurry as I tried to hold my breath but I knew it was no use. Either I pass out from the gas of from the lack of oxygen. I fell to one knee as I saw a figure walk over to use through the gas. I couldn't see who it was but from the voice I could tell it was a woman. I kept holding my breath and within a few minutes I two passed out.

I woke up in a desolated place. The room was falling apart and smelled of death. I covered my nose as I stood up to try and find a way out. It wasn't hard to see Mary and Alex weren't here with me. Since the room was small and the moons light lit it enough for me to see. I made my way towards what looks to be a door and tried it. It turned a bit before stopping letting me know it was locked. I tried ramming into the door a few times but surprising it was stronger then it looked. I walked around the small room trying to find anything that I could use to get out. There were some holes in the ceiling and if I could find a way up I could escape that way. But there was very little furniture in this room. And whatever furniture there was, was very frail and broke from just the slight amount of pressure. Moving the furniture around the place to see if it could be covering something of use. When I moved the torn couch, I saw the bone remains of someone that seem to have died hundreds of years ago. Around the neck of the remains was a rope. Not sure how strong the rope is but It was all I had. I tossed the rope up and manage to get it around a support beam on the roof. I climbed up the rope and when I was up on the support beam I made my way onto the roof, taking the rope with me. Know it was time to find Mary and Alex and find our way out of here, wherever here is.

I been sneaking around this rundown town for about an hour know. Dodging anyone that I would see and trying to not puke up my lunch from the just the smell of rotten flesh and feces. I could only image how the smell is for Alex. Werewolves noses are more sensible then humans and this foul smell must be nauseating for Alex. I sure Mary has blocked off her sense of smell with some kind of spell. I was sure those two would be fine and could escape easily but there was something deep in my guts that was bothering me. I couldn't place what the feeling was but I couldn't let it bother me. My priority was to find Alex and Mary and get out of here to report back to Light on what we had found. I ducked down under some barrels as I heard a large group of Dark Followers coming this way. I poked my head out slightly to see if they had pass and saw them carrying some dead bodies with them. More dead children that would soon be turned into those strange creatures. There was nothing I could do for them, once a body or soul is taken over by The Silent Parasite there is not curing it or reversing it. Once they had passed I quickly moved through the fields until I came across a rundown building. It looked like it uses to be a hospital. I stayed low into a bush to see if I could see any movement in the building. It was quiet, far to quiet. It was unnatural the silence surrounding this place. There was no wind or insect making noise. The water in the small puddles around the building seem to stand still. Something wasn't right, something truly evil was in there. Something moved in the far-right corner of my eyesight. I looked towards it and it was coming from the 3rd floor of the building. Watching the windows for the movement when I saw it again but more clearly. It was Mary and something was chasing her it seems. What was Mary doing in there? Whatever the reason is she looked to be in trouble and I need to help her.

I hurried into the hospital but had to duck down behind the benches quickly as one of those strange creatures walked by. It made a growl like sound and was tossing things around. Did it know I was here? It seems to be blind if that was the case as it couldn't find me and quickly gave up after destroying a locker. Once the creature was far enough away I moved away from the bench to take a look at my surrounding and it really was a hospital. I found what seems to be the front desk and found a map of the place. It was far larger then what I thought. There wasn't just three storing high but it also went down into the ground for four floors. But the map was damage to the point where it made it hard to tell how to get to the different floors. Well the map was better then going in blind and it did show where a supply closet was and there maybe something useful in there in case if one of use gets hurt. Folding up the map I slowly made my way through the building. I found some stairs but those where blocked off at the second floor but they went down into the basement floors. Before I would dwell into the basement I search to see if there was any other way up but sadly no. the other stairs where destroyed and the button to call the elevator was destroyed. So, it seems I need to go down in order to go up. Hang on Mary I'm coming.

* * *

Well I thought it be longer but I decided to go with not having this character speak since they need to sneak around, so it ended up being only a bit longer then the last chapter. So hopefully you guys like it and we will be seeing things through the POV of Joey, Mary and Alex for the next few chapters. Why don't you try and guess what will happen to each one of these characters. Maybe one of them a traitor 0_0

But anyways like I said in chapter 3 I will be only posting this story once a month. I'm trying to make it really good for you guys plus I'm working on a few other stories that I may or may not post. Depends on how They turn out. Well that's all for know I'll see you all next month :P


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late post things came up and didn't have the times. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story still.

* * *

Chapter 5

Mary POV

When I work up I had to quickly run. I was being carried by a guy I've never seen before but he didn't seem all that friendly. He was easy enough to get away from but what was difficult was finding my way around this place. I found a safe room in what seems to be a run-down hospital to catch my breath and try to relax. My memory was a be fuzzy but I remember being caught by someone and then everything went black. I knew I had to find Joey and Alex soon, I was great in healing magic but when it comes to fighting I'm not all that strong. I could hear a strange sound coming from nearby. It sounded like a gurgling, like if someone was choking on blood. My nature to help people got the better of me and I went to find the source of the sound. I quietly made my way through the dark hallway, trying not to throw up from the mere smell coming from the rotting corpses that littered the floor. The sound was getting louder but it also sounded like the source of the sound was moving. The more I listen the more I had the feeling it wasn't alive so to say. The gushing and dragging sound coming from it now made me think of a mangled corpse making its way down the hall. I quickly duck behind a door as the sound was getting close. Peeking through a crack in the door I could see something move on the ground. I couldn't even tell what it was. It was a mush up a pile of mangled flesh with what looks to be arms and legs sticking out of it as it gurgled out. Not to mention the foul smell coming from it.

As the flesh creature crawled away I quietly made my way in the direction that it came from. After seeing where the sound came from I no longer wanted to try and help. I came up to come stairs leading down into what could only be assumed to be a basement. I took a deep breath before venturing down into the creepiest basement I have ever seen. Holes littered the walls with blood oozing from them at a slow rate. The foul stench of death filled the air and every step I took I was walking in a variety of body parts. When I finally made it to the bottom I was greeted by a worn out wooden door that was slightly open. I took a deep breath as I gathered up my courage to open the door. I was relieved to find there wasn't anything worse beyond the door. It was a bit cleaner, there wasn't body parts littering the floor now but still a lot of blood. In the somewhat cleaner room, I found what seems to be a storage for medicine this hospital probably once used before it all went to shit. There was nothing of use here so I made my way through the storage room and down another hallway. It too me a while but I found some stairs that lead upwards and that weren't blocked off.

I manage to get to the third floor before it was again blocked off. I was getting annoyed with this know. It was like a damn maze in here. Every exist I found was either blocked off or the jump down would kill me. Exhaustion was getting to me and I slid down the wall to take a breather. If only I had a map of this place I could find my way around here better. But where are we anyways. The temple we had found was nowhere near a town so how long have we been knocked out for? Well I wasn't going to get anywhere just sitting around. Even if I'm tired I need to keep going or who knows what will find me. I stretched once I got up and continued down the rundown hallway of this creepy ass hospital. This is the kind of place you would be haunted by vengeful spirits of people that where most likely tortured. Snap out of it Mary, don't freak yourself out like that. It was quiet for the most part until I heard that gurgling sound from the basement. I looked back and down the hall was that weird creature and it was walking down towards me. I tried to find a room to hide in but every door was known lock. I then heard an ear-piercing screech as the creature moved at a much faster pace towards me. Eyes widen as it was getting to close as I ran down the hall, trying to stay a good distance away from the creature. I found myself in a dead end with the creature coming up right behind me. I tried the door closes to me but it was locked. Panicking I tried thinking of what I could do, looking at my surrounding. There was a ventilation grate that not to far from me. I quickly made my way to it and with all my strength I pulled it off and crawled into the vent just before the creature got me. After I had crawled away a bit, I rested for a moment and that's when I could feel the pain in my hands. I looked down and saw they where bleeding. There wasn't much room in the vent so I laid on my stomach and tried to heal my hands but nothing was happing. I couldn't feel my healing magic. Maybe whoever grab us, also drained my healing magic. I snickered a bit as things just seem to keep getting worse.

I must have fallen asleep in the vent because I woke up to find that my hands looked very bad. They looked infected and a purple ooze was very slowly coming out from them. I was infected with The Silent Parasite. I was going to died here, all alone. I knew I couldn't find Joey or Alex anymore or I would run risk of infecting them. Tears ran down my cheeks as I laugh slightly. After a few minutes, I calmed down and slowly made my way through the vents. Even if I can't leave this place know doesn't mean I can't help them from afar. I'll find the way out of here and lead them to the exit. I never got to even tell him how I feel. Life can be one cruel joke that's for sure but I can do one last good thing before I die. I came to a drop in the vent and looked down to see it is wasn't a far drop but if I went head first I could potentially die. I looked around in the vent and found a dent I could use to pull myself into the drop going feet first. My hands would get cut up more but I such survive the fall this way. Sure, enough with my hands already being injured it was hard but I manage to do it and from the fall it caused the ventilation grate to give way and I landed in what looks to be a recovery room. I found some gauzes and wraps my hands slightly in it to stop the bleeding. After that I continued my way in search of an exist to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry about not posting. A lot happened in the last 2 month and I had just completely forgotten about my story. I hope you all can forgive me and are still enjoying my stories. This book will probably be a lot bigger then I first though since we are seeing what happened to Joey, Mary and Alex. But don't worry we will be seeing the PPG and RRB again soon. Although you guys are probably not going to like how this story ends...if I decided to go down that road but who knows I may change my mind lol.

Anyways here Alex's POV and what he's up to.

* * *

Chapter 6

Alex POV

I had woken up in the middle of the forest with what could only be described as a middle concussion. Everything was spinning slightly but it passed after a few minutes. Once I felt it was safe to stand I used the trees to help lift myself up. Taking a few minutes to make sure I wouldn't get dizzy getting up. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way through the forest trying to find Mary, Joey or any sign of life. The forest seems dead to me, there was no sound. No owl hooting, no cricket playing its nightly song. It was dead silent and it was putting me on edge. After about a half an hour of walking I came to a clearing with some houses. It looked like and old-time town that was frozen in time with a thick heavy fog coating it. I kept myself hidden unsure if it was safe or not but there seem to be no living being in here. As I made my way to the center of the town, a foul smell invaded my nose. The scent of death was everywhere and it was making my head spin. I enter a house with it's door open and found a safe spot to sit down until my head stopped spinning. I rested there for a while but the smell of death still lingered, although thankfully it was no longer making my head spin, it was just irritation know. I carefully looked around the town for any clue as to where I was but found nothing.

The houses where empty of any furniture's, utilities or essentials. I couldn't even find where the smell of death was coming from but something was here, I could feel it. Something was walking the streets of this dead, forgotten town. A silent creature stalking in the shadows, watching me. I kept moving not wanting to see what this creature could look like or give it a chance to pounce me. I know something was there I could feel it. I wasn't going crazy, was I? No, I'm not. I need to find Mary and Joey…need to find them. We must escape…we need to leave. I shake my head to clear my mind, I felt like I was going a bit crazy but maybe it was just because of the smell. There was nothing here anyways so there was no point in staying any longer. I made my way out of that eerie town and walked down the long and quiet road that laid before me. The fields surrounding the road were dead and the fruits or vegetables that where growing there were old and moldy.

I walked for what seem like hours until I came to another town but unlike the first town this one had people wandering the streets. Well they where wobbling down the streets like zombies. I quickly hide behind a house hoping to not be seen. I took a quick glance to see if there was an opening. Sadly, there wasn't, there was just too many of them. I turn to walk behind the house when I saw one of those zombies right next to me staring at me. I kept quiet as it walked right by me. They where blind, just by considering that zombie eye where a milky white and the fact it didn't seem to see me made that very clear. If they where blind that could make it easy to get through this town but most likely their sense of hearing will be heighten. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way through the center of town. I came to a spot that was impossible to pass. There were just too many zombies blocking my path to get through. If I touched one of them I risk alerting them and the other zombies around me. I backed tracked down the road and went into a house to rest a moment and figure out what to do. I need to move them but how? I searched the house for anything I could use as a distraction. I made my way up to the second floor and found what looked to have been a kid's room. Under the bed I found some small firecrackers. These would work perfectly. I grabbed a few of them and made my way back downstairs and grabbed the lighter I saw on the table in the kitchen.

I left the house and lit up one of the firecrackers and quickly threw it down the opposite way of where I needed to go. As soon as the firecracker went off all the zombies nearby ran towards the noise, giving me the chance to get through. I found myself in the center of town where the town hall was. I saw someone run up the stairs to the town hall. They looked like Mary but something was off about them. It doesn't matter, if that was Mary then I need to catch up to her. The figure ran into the town hall and I followed them. But inside was more of those blind zombies. Carefully walking around, I tried to find where that figure went but it just seems to have vanished into thin air. Well either way I could find some information about this town and the surrounding area. I may even find out what happen to everyone here. Could it have been cause by The Silent Parasite? I heard it kills whoever it infects but never bring them back to life as zombies. Was something else at play here to cause this? None the less I need to figure out where I was so that I could find my way out once I find Mary and Joey. Hours passed by in this damn building because I would need to hide behind something and use one of my firecrackers to lure the zombies away. Sometimes I would see that figure as the would faze through doors. It seems to be leading me somewhere. The figure leads me to what seem to have been the mayor office. The figure stood in the center of the office and I could see it's eyes. They looked just like Mary but it couldn't be her. While the eyes looked like hers the rest didn't. the figure or creature was nothing but a black cloud in the shape of a woman, in Mary's shape. The creature just vanished after a minute and behind it was a desk where a pistol and a large camping knife. I took them and saw there was a map to the town and the surrounding area. I took everything I would need and quietly left the town hall. The figure still on my mind and question of what it could have been. Was I just losing my mind?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joey POV

I been searching the hospital for hours know and have been everywhere, but I couldn't find Mary. She may have escaped already. There no way she would have been caught by that thing…she's fine. I made my way out of the hospital and down the long silent road. This place was creepy, and something was telling me there was something here that we wouldn't want to run into. Something violent and very dangerous. I hope to god that Mary and Alex won't get scratched or bitten by any creatures here. The reason I was in the group was because I was one of the few that knew what The Silent Parasite did to the body…since I was infected with it. However, for some reason my blood didn't become poisonous to me like it does for most. You see The Silent Parasite goes for the blood stream, turning it into a poison for your body and killing you. Know most people would then be turned into horrific creatures that would help spread the virus. But when I was infected my blood and The Silent Parasite combined and mutated in a way that keep me looking normal but also giving unnatural powers. When I was found by the Watcher I was sure they would have killed me, but Lady Bubbles saw that maybe, just maybe I held the key to help stop The Silent Parasite. I owe everything to Lady Bubbles and would do anything to help her and the other two Light Princess. Not long after I meet Mary and Alex as we were formed into a team. We completed many mission and found many things that helped the Watcher fight The Silent Parasite and my abilities only grew stronger. But I always held it a secret, not letting Mary or Alex find out. I feared they would reject me if they knew. So, I would secretly do things to help us escape when we would get in trouble, but I failed this time.

I hadn't notice I wondered into a village that was empty. I continued to walk through the village when I sense someone appearing nearby, but it wasn't Mary or Alex. This being wasn't a brainless creature that was infected with The Silent Parasite. No this being still held its own will but was filled with evil. It was another like me. Someone that was mutated by the virus without it showing on the outside. I would have hidden but I knew the being would find me, just like I have found them. The walked through the fog until I could see them. My eyes had widened when I saw it was Dart. But how could that be? Light had killed him years ago so how can he be here before me. Was it because of The Silent Parasite? He only smirked at my surprised face before he spoke to me, asking me to join him in purifying this world. I only backed away from him telling him I would never join him or the White Wings. He had a disappointed look on his face before he advances closer to me. Before I could do anything, he was right in front of me. He held me by the throat lifting me up into the air before he tossed me half way down the street. I manage to stand up as I saw him walking towards me. He had these black tendrils protruding from his back. He was like me, infected with the virus but still in control. I didn't have a choice. I summoned my weapons, both my hand changed into what can only by explained as scythes. They were perfect for both offense and defences. Lady Bubbles please forgive me, I know you told me to never uses these, but I have no choice. I cannot allow Dart to keep on living.

Hours have passed since we first started to battle, and I was nearing my limit. Dart, he only looks to be starting that damn bastard. I could feel the virus trying to take control, but I fought it back. My hands turned back to normal as I didn't have the strength to keep on using the scythes. Damn it this can't be the end, it just can't end like this. There was so much more I wanted to do, more things I wanted to say to her. I guess it's within our final hour that we regret most things we did or didn't do in life. I wonder how different my life would have been if I wasn't infected with The Silent Parasite. Would I still have meet everyone within the Watchers? Would I have meet her? I never saw the virus as a curse to me, I saw it to help protect those around me. For whatever reason I was immune to the virus to an extent. I still had to fight it every day, but I had gained power from it. Maybe even a cure could have been found within my blood. But I guess none of that matters anymore. I'm sorry Lady Bubbles but I have failed you. Mary…I love you.

Bubbles POV

"Huh?" I said looking up into the sky

"What's the matter?" Boomer asked

"I just had this feeling. Someone is filled with regret. Wishing for a chance to do something." I said

"With the virus killing people left and right I'm not surprise you can feel something like that. People often have regrets when they die." Boomer said

"I know but…I don't know but this feels different." I said

I know I can't save everyone, I learned that the hard way but still. It's just never easy when I do get these feelings. Blossom and Buttercup can also sense this, but they seem to be able to handle it better. Me, I can't help but feel sad for the person and wish I could ease their worries. But in this time, there are so many dying from the virus that my own fears get the better of me. Will I be able to stop the virus from killing everyone? My powers seem to be the only one that have any effect on the virus. Blossom wind is swallowed by it and Buttercup plants become tainted by it. My water seems to be the only thing that is immune to it but it's not able to cure it. I just don't know if I'll be able to cure it…I fear I'm not strong enough.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the long delay of chapters. I had a lot going on and had forgotten about this. I'm still going through a bit I'm not sure when I will be able to publish another chapter. But I will try my best to publish another chapter as soon as possible. I hope you all that read my stories are still enjoying it. After this whole series is over I'm debating if I want to do another ppg fanfic or perhaps a different one. But I am planning on writing my own story, with my own characters. If I do write my very own story then I will let you all know.

* * *

Chapter 8

Buttercup POV

Mary hasn't gotten in contact with me in a while and I was beginning to worry that maybe something has happened to her and her team. Before she left for her mission she had approached me asking me about Joey and his condition. It would seem she had seen him change during one of his tests. I knew she cared about him and didn't see the harm in telling her about his condition and what the test was about. She took it well but had wish he would have told her about it sooner so that she could have helped him through it. I gave Mary a pill before this mission telling her it would help Joey revert to normal if he would lose control, but it would also knock him out cold for an hour or two. I only hope they all return home soon but something deep in my heart is telling me we will be losing some valuable people because of this mission. However, something has changed in the past hour. A part of the world that was once hidden from my plants is slowly revealing itself to me. A dark place that is heavily infected with the Silent Parasite. Could this be where Mary and her team went to? If it is then they are in grave danger. I must try and pull them out, but my plants just wither and die within seconds of being in contact with that damn virus. So how do I get them out of there?

Mary POV

Alex had gotten the items my shadow leads him too. I'm not sure how I can do this, but it just seems so natural to me. The shadow returned to me but before it entered me it stood in front of me, staring at me. Almost like it wanted to tell me something but it couldn't. I held out my hand and it walks into me, fusing with me. I'll keep my friends safe, I swear it. I can sense Joey was in a fight, but it seems to die down a bit, but there still another near Joey. I can still feel his heart beat, so he must be alive, but his heart is beating rapidly. He's close so I should be able to get to him quickly and help him however I can. Alex will be fine known that he has a map and a weapon, but Joey could lose control at any moment. Of all the places for us to be trapped in, it had to be here. I can feel my own heart racing as I get closer and closer to him. I know my appearance is changing, giving me more speed as I finally get to where I am heading. I tackle the other person that was near Joey away as I then turn to Joey and grabbed him. His whole body looked like it was liquefying and turning into a sickly purple color. He was losing control and needed the pill, but I need to hide him somewhere safe first Before the other person could recover from the tackle I took off with Joey into the forest. Looking for anything that could be used as a safe shelter.

After a few minutes of running around, I found what looks to be some sort of shed. It was run down but would be better than nothing. I place Joey in the far corner and forced him to take the pill. He had started to fight against me, trying to do anything that would make me let him go. I finally got him to swallow the pill and almost immediately he calmed down and fell asleep. I placed him down and then barricade the windows and door with whatever I could find. After all that was done, I sat down almost knocking over a bucket of murky water. I didn't look like myself anymore. My once blond hair was slowly turning into a brownish but maybe that was just the murky water making look like that. However, what was clear my eyes had changed. They weren't green anymore. They were a light shade of purple. That scared me more than my hair as it made me look a lot like the woman that was the cause of all of this. What was happening to me? Why do I look like that woman? I know I can't leave this place anymore. I look too much like her, no one would believe I'm not her. But before I exile myself to here I will get Joey and Alex out of here. As much as it will hurt to leave everyone behind I feel like I need to be here. I'm not sure what will happen but maybe I can do something if I stay here.

Buttercup POV

Blossom, Bubbles and I got together to talk about our next plan of attack. I told them about the spot I could sense and we all agreed that it would be best if we could gain control of the place. Maybe even purify the land. Our meeting was coming to an end when our symbols started to glow, and a strange feeling was rushing through us. But not only that but a new symbol appeared on the map we were using. A symbol we had never seen before. The symbol looked like a sun with a moon surrounding it and a star within the sun, it also glowed a faint purplish color. It wasn't the symbol of the Dark Queen so who or what could this symbol belong to. But the symbol was dead center of the land that has just open to us so it's more of a reason for us to attack that place.


End file.
